


Hope

by koalathebear



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Ravi so much.  This fic is set at some vague time during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I usually hate writing first person point of view but that's how the show does it, so I thought I'd keep that perspective for this fic, too.

There is no hope… We've tried everything … It's time to face the facts. I'm dead. Or Undead – and nothing will ever change that. It's time I grow up, move on and come to terms with the fact that Liv the Zombie is here to stay and that Liv the Living … the person I used to be is gone. Forever.

Sometimes I can barely remember the old Liv. I don't just mean the way she looked – even though yes, I've thrown out all or deleted all of my old photographs and videos. I'm talking about the way that Liv used to _feel_ … that sense of confidence … that unshakeable belief that everything was going to be all right no matter how bad things got.

So here I am in the morgue with all the other dead things when Ravi finds me, huddled in a dark corner of the office. My arms are wrapped around my knees and I stare straight ahead into the darkness.

"Liv …" his voice is gentle. "Come on …"

"It's no good Ravi … it's time you stopped wasting your life on a lost cause … We just need to accept that this is me – Zombie Forever…" 

It upsets me that my voice breaks and I am choking back a sob. Ravi's face twists and he leans over and reaches out his hand to me.

"On your feet, Liv Moore," he orders me. I stare up at him uncomprehendingly.

"There's no point anymore, Ravi ... that last batch of tainted Utopium was our last hope… there's no hope …"

"No, there is another…" he tells me solemnly and I make a choking sound that's halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"No more Star Wars jokes, Ravi … I can't deal with that right now," but I allow him to pull me up onto my feet and I'm the one who propels myself forward to bury my face against his chest as his arms go around me, strong and reassuring. Same as always. Ravi's always there – always supporting me, always helping me – never judging me. While most people would recoil from a monster, Ravi still sees the possibility that I could be more again one day. 

Maybe.

"Well how about Rick Astley, then? Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down .." That makes me laugh in earnest and I lean against him, breathing deeply of the comforting, clean scent that is Ravi Chakrabarti.

"Thanks, Ravi," I mutter in a muffle voice against his shirt-front.

"I'm not joking, though," he tells me and his voice is uncharacteristically serious. I tilt my head back and stare up into his face. 

"That batch was a bust, I know … but I'm going to keep looking. I'm never giving up on this, Liv. I'm never giving up on you – I will find a way to cure you." His dark eyes are steady and determined. I suddenly remember that time when under the effects of bitchy talkshow host brain I implied that Ravi was somehow out of Peyton's league … How very, very wrong I was … Ravi's the very best of us … If not for Ravi, I'm not sure I'd be able to have the courage to keep on going.

"Don't just look at me," he tells me with a hint of impatience in his voice. "Nod … acknowledge… you believe me, right?" he asks me.

I give a slow nod and to my wonderment I find that I'm not lying. Becoming a zombie has given me a gloomy outlook in life… made me almost lose hope in everything that has anchored me in the past … 

In the same way I've forgotten what chocolates or lemons taste like, I may have forgotten what hope and optimism feels like – but I believe in Ravi.

****

fin


End file.
